Centiverb
by librophile
Summary: This is a collection of movie-based Star Wars drabbles, from pre-TPM to post-ROTJ. It also includes quite a bit of my own head-canon, so I hope you'll find it somewhat original.
1. Precedent

**Precedent**

Their first meeting – long overdue, technically – was with him suspended in an energy field, a prisoner to his non-biological grandfather.

Not that he would have _recognized_ his biological grandfather, but that was beside the point.

And he doubted his blood grandfather was a Sith.

When confronted with aforesaid captor, his first word to him was "Traitor." Much more was said after that – a bid for power, that startling revelation, the insane notion that he would join _him_.

But years after his escape, Obi-wan had to laugh at the bitter irony of the other's first two, though mocking, words:

"Oh, no."

* * *

_(The spelling of "Obi-wan" in this fic is completely intentional. In A New Hope in the original credits this was the correct spelling; the other spelling of "Obi-Wan" didn't appear until the books started coming out.)_


	2. Fallen

**Fallen**

Why?

The young Master wonders as he looks out the window of the rising shuttle, away from their destination, back toward the grounds where a battle raged. Where there lie the fallen.

Why did they come for him?

For his padawan, it was easy to explain away the action. The same went for the reckless young senator that accompanied him, forbidden feelings filling the air between them.

But why him? Why risk – and lose – the lives of so many… for one, simple Jedi, slated for execution?

Obi-wan glances at Master Yoda and sighs quietly in regret.

They had all fallen.


	3. Master

**Master**

Strong he is. But that strong, he is not.

Turned he has, survived has the master. Pain he feels, knows he does the truth.

Know he does not, that the same I felt when Dooku turned.

Advice I give, know I do it will not be followed. Kill his apprentice, he cannot. Kill my apprentice, I could not. Care we do.

No emotion there is, but false that was. Fall we did because of it.

Know we do that brothers they were. Learned he has not that return they will not.

But for him, perhaps a chance there may be.


	4. Turn

**Turn**

Every moment, even as he viewed the battle-strewn corridors of the Jedi Temple, he believed that his friend could come back. Even as he was told to hunt him down, he prepared an alternate route, with the full intent to turn him back or die trying.

He hid where the only person who knew his location would unwittingly take him there. He watched as she realized the same thing Yoda had discovered, still unwilling to accept it himself.

It was only when he saw that anger, that horrible, terrible anger, turn fully against his former life, that he lost hope.


	5. Catch

**Catch**

He acts first – of vengeance, of fury, all care bereft from his eyes. Eyes glare as he unconsciously obeys the order to refocus his anger.

His opponent draws first – a test of rights, an unspoken challenge, a question: will you do this as well? The blue blades clash against each other, the only thing that matches about them anymore. Before they were a team – now they are fragments.

Neither overpowers the other. Both are in pain, both are in denial, both want something that is beyond retrieval.

Then one careless action lets the other win.

It is a shallow victory.


	6. Erased

**Erased**

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, sat within his quarters and gave a passing glance at the regulations and commands that crossed his pad, knowing they would only be released the next day. A sweep of a Rebel cell… an uprising on yet another planet…

One caught his eye, and he froze the screen. '_Search for Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi – Outer Rim territories._'

Vader stood still for a long moment, staring at the words before his eyes. They remained unchanged. Not knowing why, he pressed the key that would wipe the order from existence.

Then he turned and strode away.


	7. Shock

**Shock**

Obi-wan appeared normal. Outwardly, he had pushed aside the situation as was his habit and moved on, communicating with the others, discussing the future of the twins, the mother… himself. But inwardly, he was silent.

He didn't feel anything. Obi-wan knew that typically, the shock would have floored any other man. He shouldn't be able to function.

He wasn't.

The shock just hadn't reached him yet.

For now, he could put on the pretense of normalcy, the calmness that was expected of him. He would take Luke to safety, hide him from Vader's reach.

Then he could let himself cry.


	8. Rejoinder

**Rejoinder**

Years ago, he might have wished for this moment. Years ago when he was on the very brink and his trusted mentor had been sent away, when his life wasn't in fragments.

Years ago, when he had been – mercifully – left alive on the shores of a lava banked planet.

But now, all the man feels is a dim sense of pain at the situation that faces him. He stares at the other, ignited lightsaber in hand, and for the first time in years speaks from the heart.

Grimly, Darth Vader says to Obi-wan Kenobi, "You should not have come back."


	9. Miss

**Miss**

The trooper fired furiously at the Rebels who fled in front of his squadron, ignoring the fact that half his shots went intentionally wide. After they had boarded their ship – completely unharmed – and blasted off into space, he glanced sideways through his visor at the other troopers. Had they noticed his sympathies lay with the enemy?

Had he been able to see their thoughts, however, he wouldn't have bothered. Out of all the troopers here, only five or six out of the entire group actually wanted to take them down.

And the other twenty-four looked on and wished them luck.


	10. Looking

**Looking**

The native watches as two men make their way through the market. Both young, both looking for something, and both being looked _for_, if their furtive manner is anything to go by. By their ship, it's a fair guess that both are Rebels.

He should call the garrison. It's unlikely they would turn down the offer of two Rebels; it would get them off his back.

"Hey!"

He turns.

"Are you going to buy something?"

He glances at the wares, then down the street. He shakes his head.

"Not today."

Han Solo and Luke Skywalker vanish.

He adds, "Just looking."


	11. Impasse

**Impasse**

Wedge and two of the new recruits sat around a table, playing sabaac. The rain outside made it impossible to do any real work, so they just bided their time.

Suddenly the door banged open, admitting a soaked princess and an equally drenched farm boy. Without explanation, they dove under the table.

Moments later a thoroughly drenched smuggler stormed in. He glared around the room before hurtling into the hallway. After he was gone, the two fugitives rolled out from under the table, trying not to laugh, and rushed back out the door.

* * *

"What was _that!?_"

Wedge could only shrug.


	12. Alike

**Alike**

It was the reaction that stopped him.

He'd expected them to freeze in horror, maybe even turn and try to run back down the hall. It was the reaction he usually got, after all. But the young man – the _smuggler_ – instead threw himself between the princess and Vader and drew. Then got off three shots before he was disarmed.

He was glad no one could see his face.

And later, when he had Solo tortured and frozen in carbonite, he was grateful for the mask which distorted the note of concern he voiced.

Han was far too much like him.


	13. In Pieces

**In Pieces**

Luke was tired. They could all tell – even R2 – that he wanted to be alone for a while.

C-3PO, however, was hopelessly oblivious. "Master Luke, it's good to have you back with us again," he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Luke could have quirked an eyebrow at the obvious relief in that voice, but he didn't bother.

3PO continued to fuss, "This ship is quite – perilous. I never would have gotten aboard if I knew Captain Solo would…"

R2-D2 chirped mischievously from the doorway. 3PO drew himself up indignantly. "Of course I didn't get shot on purpose!"

Luke couldn't help it. He laughed.


	14. Loss

**Loss**

The Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator were too well known to be brushed off as the other Jedi. Instead, they were reported as 'tragic casualties'… to those who would listen. Others were certain that their heroes would never have died unless it was staged.

Even fewer, however, believed that they had survived. Only a few – a senator, a farmer, an exile – knew the real story.

Those who questioned the facts abhorred Darth Vader, who was darkly referred to in rumor as the killer of both their heroes.

But when they learned the truth, all they knew was lost.


	15. Always

**Always**

"How're we doing?"

Luke's deceptively innocent tones echoed through the speaker of the comm. link held before Han's face. His inherent humor flared up and Han couldn't help but smile at the familiar question – a code known well by him and his friends, but innocent to any bystander – even though he was painfully aware of the gun at his temple. He glanced at his captors, all blissfully unaware of the trap they had set for themselves by letting him speak with his brother-in-law.

Han cleared his throat and spoke calmly into the mike, trying not to laugh. "Same as always."


	16. Tallies

_This one is a follow-up to "Always."_

* * *

**Tallies**

"I owe you one."

"Isn't it two by now? You know I never could keep those things straight…" Han could almost hear Luke smirking outside the cell door.

"Oh, be quiet. And how was I supposed to know he'd be there?"

"Well, since you claim not to believe in the Force…"

"Very funny. And that thing on Tatooine was your fault anyway."

"How was I supposed to know I had Vader on my tail?"

"The same way I should have known about that bounty hunter."

"Point." The door crashed down. "Now let's get out of here before they get back."


	17. Misfire

**Misfire**

Han Solo's eyes narrowed angrily as he swooped in, unseen and unheard, from behind. How _dare_ this – this **_Imperial_** try to shoot the kid! He shoved back the poorly timed thought '_Why do you care'_ and glared through the scope. _Almost_…

He was never quite sure what made his hands jerk slightly just as he fired, hitting the wing and making the enemy's Tie fighter spiral out of control instead of go up in flames.

And on Endor, when Leia gently corrected his thoughts with the words, "He's my brother," Han unconsciously braced himself, suspecting another admission would shortly follow…


	18. 14 hours

_This one takes place immediately following "The Phantom Menace."  
_

* * *

**14 hours**

It was incredible how fast his universe turned on its head.

One moment young Obi-wan Kenobi had been a senior padawan, feeling approaching Knighthood and disappointment at his master's lack of faith in him, and the next he was holding his dying mentor in his arms. By the next day he was both Knighted, and a Master with a new padawan of his own.

Obi-wan regretted the argument he and his master had before boarding the ship, his only consolation the fact he had apologized for it.

Anakin's soft, drowsy sigh sounded behind him.

Well, maybe not the only consolation.


	19. Sentinel

**Sentinel**

'Old Ben' stepped out of his guest room, letting out a weary sigh. Owen was going to be all right – he'd taken a blow, but with Jedi healing skills it was not as serious as feared.

Obi-wan felt a slight smile tug at his lips as he viewed the scene before him – eight-year-old Luke wrapped in his surrogate mother's protective embrace, curled up so he would fit on her lap, and both fast asleep. Beru was a good mother to Luke, and would keep being so if Obi-wan had anything to say about it.

Ben quietly went to stand watch.


	20. Cryptogram

_This one is placed about a year after "Return of the Jedi."_

* * *

**Cryptogram**

"Trust your feelings," Obi-wan once admonished.

Master Yoda had his own words which, when Luke thought about it, should have betrayed his unusual upbringing. But somehow he had missed it.

"The boy is too old." To Luke, it now seemed that the old Jedi had been grasping at straws. "Yes… Too old, to begin the training."

Luke had never even heard the words "Jedi Code" until yesterday.

From Obi-wan's quiet defense, he supposed it was his first master's decision to raise him so. Master Yoda wanted to stay with old traditions.

Luke smiled and knew he had Obi-wan to thank.


	21. Temper, Temper

**Temper, Temper**

"What happened?"

It should have been a simple question; for just about any other Knight, it would have. They would have bragged about their battle wounds, flaunting the prosthetic as a mark of valor.

He could tell them the whole story – that he had disobeyed outright to save his mother, only to slaughter a whole village before going to rescue the only family he had left. That he had leapt to prevent the killing blow and nearly died himself.

But he was too angry to let it go, no matter how right.

Anakin Skywalker replied angrily, "They'll pay for this."

* * *

"What happened?"

It should have been a simple question; would have been, if it were about anything else. If he weren't the son of a Jedi-turned-Sith who was responsible for the prosthetic now exposed to view.

He could tell them the whole story – that he had rushed to save his friends and avenge his father, only to learn that his father was the man endangering them all. That he had taken a near-suicidal leap to get away.

But perhaps the simple truth, as he'd learned from his mentor, would suffice.

Looking up, Luke Skywalker replied simply, "I lost my temper."


	22. Mass Desertion

**Mass Desertion**

Ever since Skywalker had refused to leave his Jedi mentor behind, Palpatine knew he had a problem. Jedi weren't supposed to have loyalties, a weakness he had mercilessly capitalized on throughout Anakin's "training," but it was at that moment he realized that if Kenobi lived, so would the Jedi in his prospective apprentice.

Kenobi's squadron was the first to be issued the order.

He wasn't too surprised to find that Kenobi had survived anyway – the accursed Jedi was resourceful, too much.

He never noticed the fact that while Clone desertions shot up, it was Kenobi's legion that held the lead.


	23. Near Miss

_This one is from Commander Cody's point of view._

* * *

**Near Miss**

Shock. He stared at the hologram blankly, habit dictating his next words.

Empathy. Knowing that the others would not shoot their commander outright, but still fire despite their loyalty.

Cold. As he watched his commander fall from the cliff, knowing he'd survive, somehow, but just the same horrified at the sight.

Blank. He looked down the cliff side, seeing no indication that his Jedi leader had ever resurfaced.

Futility. Meeting the eyes of two more courageous brothers, knowing he lived a traitor.

Uncertain. Helping erase their system from all Imperial charts.

Meeting the calm eyes of Kenobi's second apprentice.

Peace.


	24. Naught

**Naught**

Obi-wan had no idea just how lucky – or blessed – they had been.

A Jedi, ignoring danger to give a small spark of happiness. A Padawan, choosing to skip the designation of Knight to become his master. A Sith, deciding to order execution rather than kill Kenobi himself.

A new Knight, choosing to protect those he cared for. A Clone officer, vowing the same as long as he was able. A young Separatist officer, choosing not to turn them in despite protocol.

A Sith Lord, deciding Kenobi wasn't a threat until too late. A Clone, shooting to miss.

And two children.


	25. Inheritance

**Inheritance**

Leia hadn't questioned him when Obi-wan's blade first appeared; had accepted his pleading gaze saying, Later. It was only now that Luke had the three sabers that were once his side by side that he realized the most interesting thing about his own: though he'd wielded his father's through his 'apprenticeship,' his saber more closely resembled Obi-wan's in structure.

How did that happen?

Regardless, he now had his master's saber to hold onto. Maybe he would pass it on to one of his sons in the future, but for now Luke couldn't bear to let it go. It was his.


	26. Breathe

_This is a poem-verse which makes little sense without an explanation, so here it is: 'A son' refers to Dooku, 'his son and their son' to Qui-gon and Obi-wan, then 'a hope of redemption' is Anakin. 'And their son' refers to Luke. It ought to make sense from there. The whole thing is from Master Yoda's point of view._

* * *

**Breathe**

Breathe

A silent breath; a soothing touch

On a war-torn world

A son

A heartbreak

His son and their son,

The hope of redemption

Tragedy

And their son

A hope; the last

A gentle touch guides them,

Confused, amazed

Helpless against destiny

Adopted back through generations

His

Grandson in spirit; son again

Through mists of time

Then once more,

Tragedy

But this one returns,

Worn and frightened, but determined

Asking for truth,

Reluctantly given

Another truth

Grieving at what he cannot change

Unlike the other

But the time has come

An untouched world

A silent breath; a soothing touch

Breathe


	27. Dizzy

_This is part of my personal conjecture about the days following the Battle of Endor. Not compatible with the Extended Universe._

* * *

**Dizzy**

It was expected that he would be feeling some light-headedness. After confronting and battling his father, then combating a Sith Lord, it was only natural (though what about _that_ was natural?) that Luke wasn't quite himself.

But after several days had passed, and the damage from the Force-lightning had been countered, it occurred to him to worry. This level of hyper-sensitivity should have passed by now.

"Luke!" exclaimed a startled voice.

When Luke looked over to where his sister stood, aghast, he saw the object Leia had been attempting to levitate shoot off the ground.

Apparently they were both affected.


	28. Severed Fate

**Severed Fate**

He pauses, uncertain at the choice he must make. How can he find his own apprentice – find out the truth and prevent... or is it too late already?

He can't feel their bond.

Uncertain, he heads for the one person who, it seems, Anakin allowed close to him even when he had disowned his own.

* * *

He will never know that the moment their bond broke, so did his former apprentice's ties to the Chosen One's destiny. That was passed to another.

* * *

Days later, Obi-wan cradles a young life in his arms and finally allows tears to stream down his face.


	29. Burden

**Burden**

Never know you will, young padawan, how much you do not know. Learn you must that always more there is to learn.

Know you do not that uncertain also am I. A heavy burden it is, to have others think that invincible you are.

Wars make one great, they do not. Years make one great, they do not. Much wisdom, yes, much knowledge, but do you _know?_

Sometimes, yes, but not always it shall be. No Jedi can know all things about the Force.

So learn now you must, for not always right I will be. Decide yourself, you _must_.

* * *

_This is the final one for now. I do have some short pieces that aren't 100 word-count, so I suppose I could post those too... What do you think?_


End file.
